Just a glance of their story
by noediosa
Summary: These chapters will show you a one of kind relationship between Hermione, Draco and Cedric. What is Hermione really doing? What is Cedric really feeling? What it Draco really thinking? Read to find out!
1. Global Glance

Global Glance

Everyone used to see them and think they were ugly. There wasn't one single head that didn't turn while they walked through the corridors, holding hands. But she thought that, in spite of all odds, they were going to make it.

People tended to stare when they appeared, believing they had the right to judge. Thinking there was something obscure in them, as if something was off. Because what was that deal? A fourteen year old girl, and a senior boy, dating, as if there was a natural thing to do, as if the age difference didn't matter. How could she be enough to be with a boy like Cedric? How was he so immature to be with a girl like Hermione?

Teachers should have stopped them - people thought - do something about it. But most of them didn't care, and the ones who did, Professor McGonnagal for instance, were fine with it. She even seemed to like them. Looking at them with a smile on her face, sometimes nodding in approval.

Draco Malfoy hated that. Repelled it from the bottom of his heart. Heart he was not used to having, until he started to deal with a girl like her. With a fire so intense that every part of his body burned like hell every time he saw that beautiful face, inhumanly perfect. Every time she spoke, he wanted to shut her up with his own lips. Every time she was in silence, he wanted her to speak, so that he could hear her melodic voice and plan other ways to make her stop talking, like grabbing her unexpectedly and kissing her against a wall.

But that was all inside Draco's mind, because in reality, Hermione was with that Hufflepuff poor excuse of a man, that Cedric Diggory guy. The blonde was continually hoping the brown haired boy would die in the three wizard tournament, and so all his problems would be solved. Hermione would finally see him as the important Slytherin he was, a snake everyone looked up to. Member of the best house of the whole school and part of one of the most important families in the magical world. What he hadn't figured out yet was how was he going to tell his family that he was in love with a muggle born witch, but that was a problem the future Draco Malfoy would have to solve.

The ice eyed boy felt sick everytime he imagined the relationship between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff. He thought about how his hands would contour Hermione's body, how his lips would kiss hers, how eventually they would make love. If they hadn't already done it, of course.

No, that couldn't be possible.

She was just a girl. She knew better than that. _He_ knew better than that. She was too young, too _pure._ He prayed to Merlin that their relationship was just intellectual, just a mind-to-mind romance. After all, they both were top of their classes. And everyone knew that Hermione was the brightest witch of her age. Maybe so was Cedric.

No, he wasn't. He was dumb. He was stupid. He didn't deserve someone like her.

Except he did.

There was no better person, man, soul, than Cedric's for someone like Hermione. He stimulated her brain like no one else. He helped her in everything (more than Draco could ever imagined), and he gave her the best year of her teenage life.

Nobody knew that Hermione and Cedric were working together. The love they were experiencing in that moment was the result of so many things they shared. Adventures. Conversations. Long nights of studying together. Hermione's head house professor gave her a task she could had never expected, but was the greatest thing she could had ever received.

What was that, your may be wondering? The old woman gave her a time turner. It was a device that was used to go back in time all the times that were necessary in order to live moments all over again - being really careful not to modify anything.- And there were also other rules. For example, she could not be seen. This one was esencial.

Breaking those rules would have had catastrophic consequences. That was why she needed help.

Hermione was the first girl, and the only one, to be given that object. And Cedric, the first boy, three years before. So the wise old witch paired them up, so that Hermione would have him during her journey in case she needed help, and to not feel so lonely in her duty.

But there was a collateral consequence to that, which was that without even them noticing, they fell in love.

The problem was that during their own adventure, Hermione got confused. She thought she had feelings for a certain silver haired boy, and made some confusing decisions: she let him approached her. She let him talked to her. She let him touched her hand. Her cheek. Her lips. She let him kissed her in a classroom. At night.

After that first time, she managed to put herself in the same position several times more, and from one day to another, she was the one who was looking for comfort in him. Specially when the tournament started, and Cedric was in mortal danger all the time. The thought of losing him made her so scared that she needed something to take her mind off reality, and that something turned out to be Draco Malfoy.

So that was the reason the Slytherin thought he had a shot at owning Hermione's heart. He could have never imagined that he was just a distraction, that he was being played. Hermione wasn't that kind of girl. She was a Gryffindor, her moral and ethics were the best ones out there - he thought.- Poor boy.

Fortunately, he would never find that out. Because when Cedric died by Wormtale's hand during the last task of the tournament, there was nothing or no one that could soften or lighten her pain. Not even Draco. She was devastated for so long, everyone lost track of time. Her house's friends were of no use. Neither the professors, or her parents.

She went back home. Tried to heal the best way she could.

It took forever. Draco missed her. So badly that he wished he hadn't wished his competition would die. Sometimes even wished he was dead instead of Cedric, so that Hermione wouldn't be hurting that much.

They used to be this happy couple, just minding their own business around the castle, and then they were nothing. Everyone was jealous, and now there was no reason to be.

Cedric left Hermione alone, and she would never forgive him for that. Nor Voldemort. She would recover eventually, and swear to herself to avenge him.

As she finally did.

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Well, this is the first story I've written in english in a while, hope it won't disappoint you._

 _It will be something short, four chapters._

 _The thing is, I'm writing a spanish story that talks about this Cedric-Hermione-Draco relationship. And Cedric's parents._

 _So this is kind of a spin-off of that story. If the original one it's successful maybe I will translate it, who knows._

 _Anyways, I hope you like it and thanks a lot for reading._

 _ **Can't wait to read your reviews**._

 _xoxo,_

 _Noe._


	2. Cedric's Glance

Cedric's Glance

Cedric had made a promise to himself to not fall in love with that brown haired girl. At the time, he really thought it was impossible for that to happen. If there was anyone else to make an oath to, he would have done it without a doubt. Thanks to Merlín there wasn't, and so he didn't make an unbreakable vow, because if he did he would had already been dead.

His feelings for Hermione took him absolutely by surprise. He didn't see them coming, so he wasn't the best one at managing them. He mistreat her plenty of times, not knowing how to behave, and then came crawling back for her forgiveness.

She was so stubborn. It took him several apologies for her to talk to him again after one episode of losing his temper. And it was horrible, because he didn't know why he acted that way. It was as if something had taken over his personality, and he became someone else.

His father had told him that there was a disease running through the blood in their family. It was a magic illness that was passed from father to child, and unfortunately, they assumed Cedric had inherited it as so had Amos in the past. It had a magical name, Cedric didn't remember it well, but to sum it up a little bit, the main problem was that it caused obsession. Specially with women.

Amos had suffered terribly with his wife, Adelaide, and had warned his son several times about it. They were both worried all the time, analyzing Cedric's essence. And as they predicted, the illness' symptoms made an apparition the moment Hermione entered the Hufflepuff's life. The boy's life became all about her, and even though he tried really hard to fight it, every time she did something that wasn't right to his eyes, he felt sick. Everytime she talked to another boys in the castle, he treated her as if she was her property, and their friendship hung on a thread. And sooner than later, they were fighting and yelling at each other, even though all they wanted was to be in good terms and continue with the task their professor had given them (Cedric was Hermione's tutor for all the subjects she was taking that were above her knowledge).

They really loved each other, as friends for sure. Cedric hadn't wanted to make a big deal out of that because he was afraid that his feelings weren't really his, but only the disease talking. He would never hurt Hermione that way. He needed to be certain of his decisions before he made any moves. Because the reality was that it wasn't clear.

He had always lived in the shadow of his father's illness. Expecting for it to appear. But there was no magical test to detect it, and nothing to cure it. There were ways of controlling it, luckily, but no real way of eradicating it. But there was a fine line between the description of the symptoms and the feelings Cedric, or any other teenager in love, was dealing with.

The jealousy, how magnetic the girl was to him, her smell that made him crazy. All of those things may had been hormones, testosterone, simply young love. But what if it wasn't? What if he wasn't able to control himself in the future? If it grew inside him and was bigger than his strength to beat it? Hermione was way too important for him to take the risk.

His 'episodes' became worse when he found out that Hermione was friends with Draco Malfoy. It was the most unexpected friendship everyone would think of, but it was happening. The more Cedric thought about it, the sicker he felt. He was trying to think of it as something naive, as Hermione finding joy in a simple friendship with a snake. He didn't want his mind to increase the size of the scenario. He couldn't have been able to manage one in which there were more than friends. He couldn't have imagined them doing things, like touching each other, kissing, holding hands. But it wasn't too crazy to assume that, was it? After all, they were both young, discovering themselves (which could easily include their bodies). And it made way more sense for her to do that with a boy his age, rather than with him, who was much older and, most importantly, constantly pushing her away with all of his random actitudes.

As the days went by, he fell more and more in love with Hermione. And he sensed that she felt the same way. They were very close, specially when the tournament started, and the first two tasks had taken place. She used to hug him really strongly all of the time, when he studied for his tasks, when she studied all the subjects she was taking with the time turner. All the time she seemed to need his skin close to his. To feel his warm body holding hers.

People looked at them and thought they were more than friends. And, frankly, sometimes he thought so too. He wanted to put the cards on the table so many times, but was so damn scared. Not only because of the uncertainty of his condition, the not knowing what was fake and what was true, but also because of the possibility of rejection. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if she wanted to be just friends?

There existed a great probability of that happening, just knowing about his relationship with the Slytherin boy made that fear more tangible. But also, as time went by, he started to notice a change within himself. He was being able to control his emotions. When something made him lose his temper, he thought about Hermione, about her hair, her eyes, her smile, and he started breathing normally again. So, maybe there was hope. Maybe it wasn't a magical thing that was controlling him, or if it was, he was the one controlling it.

So enough was enough. He was tired. Exhausted of hiding his feelings. One morning he just woke up and he knew: that was the day he was going to come clean to the girl of his dreams, no matter the outcome. Time was passing by meaninglessly, and he couldn't stand it anymore.

Two weeks before the last task of the tournament, he approached her after one of the classes they shared. He was very surprised when he saw her crying. He grabbed her hand and took her away from the crowd, and into an empty classroom.

\- Why are you crying, Hermione? - he asked.

\- It's nothing, don't worry. - she replied.

\- You don't cry just because, I know you. Please, talk to me. - he insisted.

\- I can't talk to you about Draco Malfoy. We both know that. - Cedric looked to the floor. That matter, in fact, was out of any of their conversations. - I don't mind, it's ok. He did nothing different from other times. It's just that he makes me feel insignificant every single time after… well, after we see each other. It's as if he didn't know how to be a normal human being.- Cedric look at her right into her eyes. She continued talking. - It's the mudblood thing.

\- You told me that he wasn't getting to you. -

\- Well, it appears that I was lying. - Hermione smiled, she wasn't crying anymore.

\- Hermione, don't you know? - he held her head between his hands, as he brought his forehead close to hers.

\- What? -

\- The type of girl you are. - she smiled. - Draco Malfoy won't ever define you.- She was ashamed, in a way that was sad and cute at the same time.

\- What kind of girl am I? Tell me, please. - she begged, rising her head, eyebrows, and looking straight to his eyes.

\- You are the type of girl people write songs about.

That was Cedric's first kiss with Hermione.

As he was walking towards the labyrinth for his last task, he remembered her soft lips and smile. There was no doubt he needed to win the tournament so he could go back to his girl and have a happily ever after.

If only he hadn't wanted to win.

* * *

 _Hello everyone!_

 _Here we can see Cedric's point of view of their relationship's situation._

 _Please, remember I'm not a native english speaker so there might be mistakes, but I did try to do my best._

 _Hope you enjoy it!_

 _Thanks a lot for reading._

 ** _Looking foward to your reviews._**

 _xoxo._

 _Noelia._


	3. Draco's Glance

Draco's Glance

He was starting to go crazy, there was absolutely no other explanation for his erratic behavior. Every time he saw Hermione in the hallway, with her uniform so damn clean and perfect, his mind just went distraught. His heart started to bump more blood, his cheeks went red, and other parts of his anatomy started to beat. When she appeared, the rational Draco Malfoy disappeared completely and a stranger simply took over his body.

He didn't know at what time he fell for Hermione Granger, but he was sure as hell he did. It was a very difficult time for him, to recognize those feelings as a part of his every day routine. He woke up thinking about her, and his last thought of the day was also the brown haired girl. In fact, he wanted to stay awake a few moments before the tiredness hit him, so he could overview his entire day and remembered every moment he lived with her o with the idea of her or whatever.

She was the most intelligent girl he had ever known. But, as a proper Slytherin, his pride came first, so telling her that, was way too much for him. At first, he hadn't known how to get closer to the girl. But after a few months of trying, he realized that his best chance was to approach her with doubts about his homework. It was unlikely for him to not know something, but it was worth the act just for her.

Hermione was anything but stupid. She knew that Draco Malfoy was one of the smartest Slytherin there was, and there was no way on earth he would belittle himself just for "homework". Something was off and she was very aware of that, so Draco's excuse became smoke before he could even realize it.

The problem was that he wasn't able to control himself around the Gryffindor, so those few times he had come near her gave him away. It was pretty obvious that he was attracted to the girl. What it wasn't obvious, at least not for him, was why had Hermione accepted that right away and doubled the bet by sending him an owl with a proposal to meet in a corridor at night.

There were no words to describe Draco's surprise when he went to her encounter and the first thing the girl did was kissing him. Just like that, she pulled the boy's arm and put hers around his neck, and sooner than later her tongue was inside his and everything was blurry and confusing and just unbelievably hot. He decided to embrace what was happening and enjoy the moment, questions could wait. But when she was done with him, there was no time for questions. Hermione didn't even care to smile or even to look at him, and left immediately. Draco was out of words.

Those "meetings" became common. They got used to kissing each other in the dark, and then both of them would go separate ways and pretended nothing had happened.

But it had, and they seemed to be scared of talking about it. Draco knew that he was afraid of the girl's reaction. How ridiculous would he feel if he told her about his feelings and she would think it was absurd? Because of course, she didn't feel the same way.

So after a few times he decided to become the snake they both knew he was. Each night, after the kissing was done, he grabbed her arms and put them behind her head, strongly. At first she was scared, but then it suddenly became clear to her what were Draco's intentions.

How much longer will we be doing this, mudblood? - he spitted. - It's starting to get really old. The non talking about it, I mean.

Then why do you keep showing up? - she replied slowly, with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what the hell was she doing with him in that exact moment.

He was speechless, so he walked away. Nevertheless, he kept assisting to the kissing meetings (wanting more than to kiss her as time passed by), and treating her like crap every single time.

What he didn't know was why did _she_ kept coming.

He didn't really cared thought. He had a plan. He would, eventually, change his behavior and gain Hermione's heart. But he needed to get over himself first, and it wasn't an easy thing to do, being a snake and all that. Besides, there was a terrible setback. His family.

What was the point of all of his feelings? His parents would never let him date a witch like her. So wouldn't it be better to just take pleasure in everything she was giving him and leave it like that? Maybe his feelings would fade away with time, and everything would be ok.

At times he thought he saw something different in Hermione's eyes. Something else. He knew that the real reason she went looking for him was that she was… well, horny. What other reason could there be? But sometimes, sometimes there was a sparkle in her eyes that made him wonder. What was that? Was was she feeling? What was she thinking?

She never talked. Not even once.

Maybe her best friend knew. Maybe Cedric was stupid enough, after all he was a Hufflepuff, to slip some information out if he was correctly led to it.

Too bad for the blonde he never found out.

Cedric never made it out of the labyrinth.

Hermione never appeared again.

Whatever existed between the two of them, was over.

For good.

* * *

 _Hello everybody!_

 _Here's Draco's part. He was clueless, poor boy._ _Hope you enjoy it._

 _Thanks for reading and **merry christmas!**_

 _xoxo_

 _Noe._


	4. Hermione's Glance

Hermione's Glance

Was there anything worse than being unable to study for the exams because your heart is torn in two pieces and you have literally no clue of how to glue them together? Hermione thought there wasn't, but of course, she didn't know better back then. If she had known how the end of that year was going to be, she wouldn't had had those lame reasons to be unhappy while she was in the library that night.

She was dealing with mixed feelings.

On the one hand, there was Cedric Diggory. This absolutely amazing man who was her tutor. Professor Minerva McGonnagal had given her an incredibly opportunity that year. She had been trusted with a _time turner_ , which was a magic device that was used to go back in time. The whole point of it was to use it and take all the classes she could, advanced classes, so she could learn everything she was able to. After all, she was the smartest witch of her age, her potential needed to be acknowledged.

So she signed herself up in four extra subjects. Arithmancy, ancient runes, alchemy and terrestrial magic. She took them all, sixth grade subjects, with Cedric, and he was in charge of teaching her when the content exceeded her. So they made a routine of meeting after class to talk about the day and study a little bit more. But, an unexpected friendship (and something else) began between the both of them, and Hermione started to get confused. Besides that, that year was the Three Wizard Tournament, and Cedric had been chosen to be part of it.

Hermione knew, for everything she had read, that it was an extremely dangerous tournament. People had gotten in and died. So, she felt there was nothing to celebrate when Cedric was sorted out, and also Harry Potter, her friend. She was sad, and had a very bad feeling about the entire thing. She promised herself that she would help the both of them study for the tasks, but she was above her head there. Everything was too difficult.

On the other hand, as the year passed by, she became tirer and tirer. Studying for _everything,_ making all the homework, sharing time with Cedric, helping him for the first task. Then, spending time with Harry, trying to find something else, different from Cedric's, to help him. Sleeping, eating and showering. She was exhausted. And she felt hopeless, she didn't want neither of them to be part of it.

So, she went looking for comfort somewhere else. And found it in a blonde serpent, who Merlín knows why, had felt attracted to her. She hadn't asked any question because she hadn't wanted the answers. She found him handsome as well, and even cute with his lame excuses to come close to her. Her hormones made an act of appearance during that year, and every time she was near him her heart went crazy and wanted more from him. From his heat, skin and lips.

More times that she could have counted, she found herself in a hallway at night, kissing Draco Malfoy as if her life depended on that, and all the tiredness she had felt during the day simply tended to vanish. So it became kind of a drug. More like a venom, coming from the sexiest serpent of the Slytherin's house. Because with time, she started to need him more and more, and she got confused. She couldn't tell if she felt something real or not for him. Her head was all about Cedric, but her body asked for the blonde boy.

Though, when she was with Cedric she felt like everything was ok. She felt calmed, and she simply knew that he was the kind of guy that would never, ever hurt her. Not on purpose at least. Not the way Draco would. So, in her heart and mind, she knew that he was the one. But she was having the worst time with the thought of ending things with Draco.

The second task of the tournament was especially difficult on Hermione, because she knew the answer of the puzzle that was given to the champions because Cedric had figured it out in a blink of an eye, but couldn't tell Harry. Cedric specifically told her that. So, her loyalty was tested, and the answer became pretty clear.

In that moment she realized that Cedric was _everything_ to her.

Not Draco, not her friends. Just him.

She kept going the way things were, the second tasked had passed successfully for everybody she loved, and all was fine. She was still meeting Draco at night, and the rest of the day being with Cedric, feeling blessed. But she started to need more from him. It was hard, she didn't know how to proceed. He was so much older than her. Well, not that much, but to her eyes, he was unreachable.

She sensed something was off with him. As if he wasn't talking to her the way he used to. For example, there was one time when she had wanted him to get jealous, so she told her about Draco. What a mistake had she made! Cedric's face went pale, and she felt like crap. She couldn't tell the reason, but it simply became clear that that was a topic they weren't meant to talk.

She let it go, not asking questions.

Fortunately, there was one day when Draco mistreated her, and she couldn't help but cry. It was awful at the moment, painful as hell. He was always treating her like she was inferior, with the whole 'mudblood' state. Most of the times, she wasn't bothered by that, but that day she was very sensitive and couldn't avoid the hurt. While she was feeling like that, Cedric wanted to talk to her.

That very same day, he kissed her. It was romantic, he told her things that were so sweet her eyes blurred. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She hadn't been able to imagine that before, but she felt unbelievably happy.

She had touched heaven.

 _The same way she had touched hell the day Cedric died_.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 _Hello everyone! Well, here's the last chapter of this story._

 _Hopefully you enjoyed it._

 _Sending you all my love and **gratefullness** for reading._

 _ **Looking foward to your reviews**._

 _xoxo._

 _Noelia._


End file.
